


Creamed and Iced

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex (kind of), Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Lucifer, Bukkake, Fantasy fullfillment, Gangbang, Glory Hole Mockup, I don’t even know what else to add, Let’s Sign Lucifer’s Ass Dick and Balls in Sharpie, Lucifer is Very Fucking Greedy, M/M, Prior Michael/Gadreel, Sex Toys, Team Fuck Lucifer, There’s So Many Bodies, Top!Gadreel, Top!Michael, Top!Sam, Turn Lucifer into a Jelly Donut 2k19, Videotaping, Voyeurism, Weird Condom Things, handjobs, top!Cain, top!Gabriel, top!dean, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer has a fantasy. Michael fulfills it.





	Creamed and Iced

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr. 
> 
> Written for the Gangbang square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card, Round 2

Lucifer Alighieri wanted to know how on God’s green earth he allowed himself to be talked into this. 

Lucifer had always had a fantasy of being fucked by multiple men, but not knowing who they were. Like a glory hole, gangbang sort of situation. Afterwards, all of them fuck with him knowing. 

And Michael Shurely- his wonderful boyfriend, sweet loving  _ traitorous  _ Michael- talked to five of their mutual friends (and one of Michael’s ex boyfriends, although Lucifer’s not sure which one) and arranged for Lucifer’s fantasy to be allowed to be brought to life after managing to convince Lucifer that it would be fun. 

Which is how Lucifer ended up here. 

_ Here  _ being bent over a cushioned. . . piece of furniture. Lucifer’s not sure what it is, but it is comfortable. His hands were cuffed behind his back, and the lower half of his body from his hips down were behind a large, wooden wall with a hole big enough for Lucifer’s body to be comfortably in. His legs were spread wide open, and one of Lucifer’s favorite toys- the Pig Hole plug- had been slipped into his ass, so they didn’t have to keep pausing to open Lucifer up. It was the extra large too, which meant that at least one of Lucifer’s soon to be partners was  _ very  _ well endowed. He was also blindfolded, because for Lucifer that was a part of the fantasy. Blindfolded, bound, glory hole, gangbang. 

Man, he was  _ fucked up _ . 

The door opened and Lucifer instinctively looked, although  _ that  _ was dumb, because the blindfold that he had on was one of the best on the market, he couldn’t see shit. “Hello?” he called out. Also stupid. The guys would be told not to speak, so Lucifer can’t tell who they were.

Lucifer listened as heavy boots landed in the plush carpet of. . . wherever they were at and walk behind him. He felt the eyes moving over his ass and legs, his hard cock dangling between them. 

“You know, if you take a picture, it lasts longer,” Lucifer called behind him. 

There was a snort of amusement, then the tell-tale crinkle of foil. This was the thing Lucifer insisted on- everyone, including Michael, pretends to wear a condom. It really wasn’t for health and safety, mind, because Lucifer wanted to be  _ filled  _ up, but because when it came time for everyone to fuck whatever part of him they can reach (or make him the center of the bukkake, he’s not picky), he doesn’t want to be able to tell who fucked him in what order, because he knew Michael and him never wore condoms (Unless they were trying to prevent a mess). 

There wasn’t much noise for Lucifer to try to guess who was going to be fucking him first, but he knew it wasn’t Michael. He rocked his hips back and forth the best he could, one part getting ready and one part taunting his soon to be fucker and he received a  _ hard  _ slap to his ass, making him moan and keen.

Then, at long last, Lucifer felt (the best he could with the Pig Hole stuck inside of him) the man slide into him. 

He was  _ thick _ . Large, calloused hands gripped his hips as he slid in and Lucifer groaned, feeling his fists tighten as the man made his way into Lucifer. 

Once the man bottomed out, there wasn’t much time before the man began to fuck Lucifer- hard and fast, hips snapping. 

Lucifer moaned and whined, almost writhing underneath in his ties. He felt so full, and everything- the not knowing who was fucking him, knowing that this was only the first one of many, the fact that it wasn’t Michael, and the fact that he was living out probably his hottest fantasy- was making his cock throb and leak. He could definitely cum untouched. That was a thing, especially- 

The man- Girthy, Lucifer named the man in his head. He had to name him something. He couldn’t just refer to this one and every other man who’s going to fuck him (with the exception of Michael, because he  _ knows  _ Michael’s dick) as “the man” or “the man currently fucking him” because that’s redundant. There are no women fucking him, at least not that Lucifer’s aware (although getting fucked by Raphael’s strap on would be an interesting experience. He’ll have to file that one for later). It was like saying that Lucifer loved sucking Michael’s cock. Besides, it’s impersonal. Not that this whole “bound, blind, glory hole, gangbang situation” wasn’t impersonal, as he didn’t know who was fucking him when or whatnot, but just something so he can also keep track of how many fucks he’s had. Besides, Girthy certainly is that- tilted the angle just slightly and everything started rubbing against Lucifer’s prostate. 

“FUCK!!” Lucifer cried out, his back arching in response to the insistent pressing of his prostate. He tried to stamp his feet, but they were definitely locked down and he whimpered and whined, swearing. He wasn’t going to last long like this. 

He came with a loud cry and felt his cock jerk, heard his release hit the wooden partition behind him. He heard Girthy groan and give a short swear in a whisper. Lucifer whimpered as he felt the first splashes of hot wetness start to fill him up, shuddering with Girthy through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Lucifer laid there, panting. He felt when Girthy withdrew his cock, heard it slap wetly against his thigh. There was another soft swear as Girthy admired the mess that he had started to create. 

Then, there was a new sound. The sound of a Sharpie marker opening and Lucifer whimpered as the felt tip land on his ass. Right above the curve of his left cheek, smack in the middle.

_ Girthy signed his name on Lucifer’s ass.  _ Marking him.

Lucifer keened as Girthy slapped his ass again. He really did have a firm hand. He listened as Girthy left the room and he relaxed a little. 

This was definitely the hottest thing he’s ever done. Or at least, in the top ten. 

  
  


It was maybe about half an hour? A full hour? A full day? Lucifer’s not sure- time is an illusion when you can’t see shit and in a room that probably doesn’t have a clock in it- before the door opened. He turned his head towards the sound, hearing the sound of boots- is everyone wearing boots?- pad towards his head. There was the sound of him kneeling, and then a straw was at Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer drank slowly, feeling the cold water hit his throat and sighed contently, giving number two a smile. “Thank you,” he murmured. There was a soft laugh and Lucifer’s hair was ruffled before the glass was set. . . somewhere on wood, that much Lucifer could discern. There was the soft padding back around him, and then Lucifer moaned as the man grabbed his ass and squeezed  _ hard  _ in two large handfuls. He wiggled his hips and got his ass smacked for it, right over his very open hole and he cried out, toes curling into the carpet. Fuck, that hurt, but it felt  _ so good. _

Hands, as Lucifer has dubbed his second partner of the. . . time period of this glory hole situation, ripped open the foil packet and took a moment to mime putting it on. Lucifer waited with anticipation, and wasn’t expecting Hands to shove his cock halfway through almost immediately. 

“FUCK!” 

Hands was thicker than Girthy, and apparently longer, too, because after that first initial thrust, he went in slower, and Lucifer had to wonder how long was this guy, because it seemed to take forever for Hands to bottom out. He rested for a minute, giving Lucifer time to adjusted. 

Lucifer was fairly certain tears were forming behind his blindfold. It was rough, it was dirty, and his cock, hardened again, throbbed. It got rougher when Hands decided to move, one hand pressing down on the small of Lucifer’s back. He moved hard and quick, short thrusts that sounded sloppy as the cum from Girthy mixed in with the precum of Hands and Lucifer wondered as he cried out and took the pounding he was receiving exactly how full of cum he was going to be once he was done. Michael mentioned that there were a couple of “overachievers” when it came to orgasm and Lucifer wondered if this was one of them. 

Hands came before Lucifer did, squeezing Lucifer’s hip so tightly that Lucifer wondered if he’d get bruises. This orgasm was definitely longer than Girthy’s, and Lucifer moaned and whimpered as his own cock yearned to release again while he was being filled up. 

Hands reached around and grabbed Lucifer’s leaking cock, swearing and stroking Lucifer quickly. Lucifer came a few seconds later, crying out loudly as he covered the wood in front of his cock and the hand stroking him. 

Hands stroked him through the aftershocks and slowly removed his hand. Lucifer panted, then whined as he heard the sounds of licking. Hands was cleaning his hand free of Lucifer’s cum and  _ God, _ that was a hot thought. Such a goddamn hot thought. Fuck. He could feel himself getting hard again. 

Hands chuckled quietly and patted Lucifer’s ass before Lucifer heard the removal of the Sharpie. He hummed for a moment, obviously looking for the best part of Lucifer’s ass to sign. He signed in the middle of Lucifer’s right cheek, close to where the plug was. He slapped Lucifer’s ass again and Lucifer gave a short cry, shivering as he heard Hands leave the room. It was a battle between who had more power behind their smacks- Girthy or Hands. 

Once the door closed, Lucifer flexed his wrists and sighed as he wiggled to get comfortable again, shuddering as he moved. 

_ Two down, four to go. _

  
  


It was some time later before the door opened again and Lucifer felt a shiver run through his body as he heard boots come up on the carpet. The third man kneeled down and ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair softly. Lucifer purred and relaxed at the tender touch. He felt his eyes slip close underneath the blindfold.

The straw was at his lips, this time with Gatorade- the glacier cherry flavor- pouring into Lucifer’s mouth as he greedily drank through the straw. The man laughed softly and waited until Lucifer drank his fill before coaxing some food into Lucifer’s mouth. Bits of a ham and cheese sandwich and some potato chips. Carbs and salt. 

Once he had eaten and drank some more Gatorade, the man stood up and walked around to the back. There was a loud laugh, no doubt laughing at Girthy and Hands’ signatures on his ass before a warm, calloused hand caressed over his ass. Lucifer shivered and canted his hips the best he could with his legs being tied to the partition. The slap that came was firm, but nowhere near the strength of Girthy’s slap or Hands’s slap. It still made his breath hitch and keen. 

The foil was being carefully opened. Lucifer waited with some measure of impatience but it turned out that this man had all the patience in the world. He could’ve sworn it took five minutes before Tender decided to slide into him with a deep groan. He bucked his hips and received a swat on the side of his flank, a warning of “we’re taking this at my pace, not yours.” 

Tender took his time to bottom out inside of Lucifer. He wasn’t as thick or long as his previous partners, but what he made up for was  _ texture _ . Tender’s cock was thick, it was long, and it was also  _ veiny.  _ Lucifer clenched with a whine around the plug and cock and moaned as Tender started to drag his cock inside of Lucifer.

It was  _ slow, _ but it had  _ power _ , which Lucifer would argue was important. He loved hard fucks, no matter if they were slow or fast. It felt good, it filled him up, sloppy sounds echoing from the amount of cum already in Lucifer’s ass. How was he going to fit more in? He’s not sure. But he did want to be overflowing. Like a creampuff. 

“You know, you could go faster,” he drawled after a time. “I’m not gonna break, you know. Just fuck me full, please.” 

There was a breathy sort of chuckle, and a mumble that Lucifer’s certain said “You asked for it” before beginning to pound into Lucifer hard and fast. And the speed was quicker than that of Girthy or Hands, so Lucifer knew he was in for the time of his life. He didn’t even hear the door open, or the sound of camera shutters. All he heard was his own cries of pleasure, the sounds of his filled hole being fucked, and Tender’s  heavy breathing and loud moans. 

Lucifer came with a cry, spilling once again onto the floor. Tender groaned and lasted a couple of more thrusts into Lucifer before he came, continuing to fill Lucifer up. Like Hands, he filled him up particularly well. 

Afterwards, he slipped out of Lucifer’s wet hole, his cock slapping against his thigh loudly in the room. Lucifer groaned as Tender massaged over his well used ass and his somewhat sore thighs and calves, almost as if he was rubbing down a horse. Lucifer didn’t mind it, not when knots became loose and there were soft murmurs that sounded like praises. Lucifer loved being praised, and the tone definitely had a praising quality to it. 

“Feels so good, thank you,” he slurred. He was a little cum drunk. Tender patted his thigh, indicating he heard him. Lucifer then heard the cap of the Sharpie come off and a contemplative hum. It was a shock when Lucifer felt his ball sack get grabbed and the mark press down on the sensitive, swinging flesh. He whined and  moaned. A cheeky pat to his ass later, and Tender was walking out the door, whistling some AC/DC song. 

Lucifer sighed and hummed. He could take a nap. He closed his eyes and within seconds, he was asleep. 

  
  


“Lucifer. . .” 

“Go ‘way, Mi,” Lucifer murmured, hiding his face from his boyfriend. “So tired.” 

“I know,” Michael said softly, running his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “We’re going to take a break so you’re not hurting too much later. Okay? Plus, you’ve gone through a lot of water and Gatorade, you probably need to piss, huh?” 

Now that Michael mentioned it, Lucifer  _ did  _ need to piss. He could feel his bladder demanding to be emptied and he groaned. He didn’t do water sports. Nope. Never have, never will.  

“I know,” Michael cooed. “We’ll take this break, get you something to eat and drink after you piss and stretch out, then I’ll tie you back up and we’ll go through the second half. Sound good?” 

“Sounds great,” Lucifer hummed. “Can I keep the blindfold on?” 

“Of course,” Michael murmured. “Just relax. I’m going to untie your arms first.”

He reached behind Lucifer and pulled the quick release and gently took the arms to massage them. “How’re you feeling, Luci?” he murmured softly. 

“So full,” Lucifer groaned. The Pig Hole combined with the amount of cum he had already taken made him feel like his ass was waterlogged. “A little sore in my legs.” 

“Okay,” Michael hummed, taking Lucifer’s other arm and massaged it as well. “You still on board with three more?” 

Lucifer nodded, yawning. “How long have I been asleep?” he asked. 

“About two hours.” Michael was smiling. “I stayed in the room after Visitor number three left.” 

“Stayed in-” Lucifer flushed as he realized that Michael had come in sometime during Tender’s time and watched him get fucked. 

“Yes, my little songbird,” Michael hummed. “You mentioned you’d like the gangbang to be recorded and watched, right?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Have you stayed for all?” he asked. 

“Not all,” Michael hummed. “But at least one person has been in the room with you at all times, just to keep an eye on you since your visitors can’t see your face.”

Lucifer melted, knowing that Michael was going through great lengths to make sure that not only Lucifer’s fantasy was fulfilled, but it was done in a safe, controlled environment. 

“I’m going to pop the stopper to the plug in and unlock your legs,” Michael hummed. “Once I do so, I’ll tap that hot ass lightly so you can pull your legs through.”

“I really need to piss, Mi,” Lucifer whimpered.

“I know,” Michael murmured. “I know, baby. Can you hold it just for a little bit longer?” 

Lucifer nodded. “I think so,” he said. 

“I’ll be as quick as I can,” he promised. “And while you eat and drink, I’ll massage your legs.” 

Lucifer nodded again and almost whined when Michael moved to plug up the Pig Hole with the stopper and unlock his feet. He breathed and did everything in his power to not think about how much he had to pee, not even when Michael slipped the stopper in and smacked Lucifer’s ass firmly so it was locked in. He kept his eyes closed and waited for the ass pat. 

Once that came, he slowly slipped  his legs through the partition, whimpering and whining as his legs protested movement after probably hours of standing like that and being pounded.

Michael was there, strong hands on his waist as Lucifer righted himself and leaned into him. “Bathroom,” he commanded. 

“Yes, Lucifer,” Michael smiled, helping him stay upright as they hurried as fast as Lucifer’s legs allowed. They felt like Jell-O. Mm. Jell-O. 

Lucifer knew they were in a bathroom when his bare feet hit tile instead of the warm, plush carpet. Michael held him upright and gently guided  his hand towards the toilet bowl. Lucifer groaned in triumphant relief when he heard that his stream was hitting the bowl and the water within, leaning heavily against Michael. He had briefly considered sitting down, but decided against it. He was afraid that if he sat down, he might not be able to stand again. 

After that, Michael picked Lucifer and his very uncooperative legs and carried him back over. Lucifer couldn’t see anything still, but just being near Michael soothed his aches and pains tremendously. 

The meal was sandwiches again, this time turkey with cheese (and it was warm, which was even better), a pickle, and some of Lucifer’s favorite potato chips. Michael, as promised, massaged his sore legs while Lucifer sat and ate, offering water or Gatorade when Lucifer asked for it. They talked about how the scene was going a little bit- what Lucifer liked and didn’t like, although there was very few things for Lucifer to dislike about today. 

“What do you want as your grand finale?” Michael asked as Lucifer belched. 

“You mean, do I want to be fucked again over and over or do I want to be covered in cum,” Lucifer chuckled, stretching. “I think the bukkake. My hole’s a little tender and after you and the two others, I don’t know if it’ll be up to more, even with a rest.”

“Fair enough,” Michael laughed. “Alright. Bukkake it is.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Thank you, Mi. This has been. . . this surpasses every fantasy I’ve ever had about this,” he admitted. “And I really appreciate you going through and putting this together for me and making sure that everyone was clean and ready.” 

“Of course,” Michael hummed. “I promised I would take care of your needs, and knowing how much this meant to you, I wanted it to be a positive experience.” 

Lucifer beamed and found Michael’s hand to squeeze it. “I love you, so much,” he murmured. 

“I love you too, little songbird,” Michael said. He leaned over and kissed Lucifer sweetly. “Ready to return to being a hole for anyone who comes across you?” 

Lucifer laughed. “I think so,” he said. “I’m full, I’ve pissed, and my legs and arms feel good. I’m ready.”

Michael laughed and nodded. “Let’s get you tied back up and situated then, love.” 

  
  
  


It wasn’t long until after Michael  _ potentially _ left the room (and knowing that his lover was watching him get used was an entirely different hot thought) that the next gentleman came in. His boots sounded softer on the carpet than the previous four, almost as if he was stalking prey. Lucifer listened as the man yet to be named walked behind him. There was a pause, obviously admiring Lucifer’s ass and the mess that he was, especially with the Sharpie. 

“Take a picture, it lasts longer,” he called back, wiggling his hips impatiently. At least the whole in the partition was cushioned comfortably. 

The man chuckled and pinched Lucifer’s ass, making him yelp. He wiggled his hips again, receiving another pinch. “Oh come on,” he whined. “I’m horny and I wanna be fucked.”

There was an amused laugh and two pinches, one on each cheek, followed. The message was clear: patience.

Lucifer thought that this man must have the patience of a saint. He knew how hot he looked, how tempting he looked. Here he was, bound, blindfolded, and ready to be used for whomever came into the room, and very clearly wanting it from the boner and the three orgasms he’s already had, and this man hasn’t gone after this sweet ass. At least, not quickly. He clenched around the Pig Hole, as if he could tempt him that way, then mewled as two thick fingers slipped inside and swirled amongst the mess inside of him. 

“Oh God!” he choked, much to the amusement of Saint- yup, this man had all the patience in the world, the patience of a saint. 

Saint swirled his fingers in Lucifer’s gaping hole for a few moments longer before withdrawing them. With the two fingers that had been in his ass, he gently drew a line up Lucifer’s spine with them. 

“Fuck!” Lucifer whimpered. “Please, God, please, just fuck me already.”

He’s certain that now he knows that other people are watching (probably with their cocks out, ready to fuck him) that he can hear them chuckling, but Lucifer wasn’t used to this kind of teasing. Michael had a different way of teasing Lucifer that wasn’t so direct. 

Saint was also chuckling, but then, Lucifer heard the tell-tale sound of a condom wrapper tearing open. There was a brief pause before Saint grabbed his hips, positioned his cock at the entrance, and plunged in. 

Lucifer let loose a wail as Saint began rabbit fucking him, that so called patience gone the moment he sank deep into Lucifer’s warm, wet hole. Lucifer tried to grab something in order to ground himself, but his hands were tied behind his back in such a way he couldn’t grab the rope. His back arched and he tried to bite the.. . blanket, that’s a blanket, beneath him so he could have some semblance of sanity while Saint fucked him. 

There were more footsteps, heavy breathing and Lucifer felt his head being jerked up by someone’s hand and a cock- Girthy’s, maybe?- pressing against his lips. He opened up and swallowed down. Yes, Girthy’s cock.

Now he was filled from both ends, both of them fucking him in earnest. He writhed and bucked his hips as best as he could before the grip Saint had on his hips tightened to the point of bruising, keeping Lucifer right where he wanted him. Meanwhile, Girthy face fucked him, and Lucifer isn’t proud to admit that he slobbered all over that wonderfully thick cock as he sucked and licked the best he could while his face was being fucked. Lucifer didn’t care, though. It happened and this was  _ hot. _

Girthy came first, filling Lucifer’s mouth with his hot, salty with a hint of tanginess cum, and Lucifer coughed and choked, trying to take it all down but he knew he had cum running out of his mouth. How a man could cum silently was beyond him. 

He managed to swallow most of what he was given and just like that, Girthy was gone, and Lucifer’s throat felt raw. Which was awesome. He wanted to feel raw and used. 

Saint angled his hips just so and Lucifer came with a hoarse cry, shaking and begging for him to be filled up, please fill him up.

Saint kept going for what seemed like forever after Lucifer’s orgasm but eventually, he came too, continuing to add to the mess within. 

Lucifer slumped in his ties, whimpering as Saint pulled out once he had finished. The Sharpie cap was opened and the name signing was brief, just opposite of where Hands signed his name. His ass was given a firm pat and soon, Saint left the room. 

Lucifer shivered and stretched. He wondered if that would happen again. He hoped so. 

  
  
  


Some time later- Lucifer couldn’t even hazard a guess of when- the next man came in. He was wearing. . .some sort of soft shoe that didn’t make noise across the carpet. He offered Lucifer some water, fingers dancing along Lucifer’s shoulder, and Lucifer drank, downing the water quickly. Girthy’s facefuck left his throat raw. He thanked his next participant and squirmed as the man playfully bit his shoulder before moving down to behind Lucifer. There was some sort of happy noise made at the sight of Lucifer’s ruined ass and, just like with Saint, the newcomer plunged his fingers into Lucifer’s hole.

Lucifer mewled as he felt his ass being played with, shuddering.The feeling was so unique and strange, especially with it as wide open as it was, and there were now three fingers inside of him, playing with the mess and making it come out of his hole. The Pig Hole kept him pretty plugged up, and apparently, that wasn’t good enough for Fingers McGee back there, because Lucifer shuddered and moaned as he felt Fingers trace wet fingers over his ass and down the insides of his thighs, scooping some out and making a real mess of Lucifer.

Lucifer writhed in his ties and it wasn’t long before he heard two sets of boots come towards him. One of them lifted his head; the other slapped his cock into Lucifer’s open hand. Lucifer wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a good squeeze as he opened his mouth and took in Hands’s cock.

He barely heard the condom wrapper being opened, but he did after a moment and he whined, gasping for air before his airway would be full of cock. 

Just as he let Hands’s cock in and he grasped what felt to be Tender’s, Fingers plunged into his hole. Lucifer let out a muffled cry as he felt Fingers bottom out. Damn, he was thick, almost as thick as Girthy. 

Tender started using his hand while Hands fucked his mouth. Lucifer gasped and moaned and slobbered, his body shuddering as the three of them used him for their pleasure. His own cock throbbed, slightly sore due to the fact that he had came at least four times today, but Lucifer didn’t care. As long as he kept being used like this,he was in his happy place. He didn’t care that he would be sore and aching after everything was said and done. That he would be filled and covered in cum by the time he finally took a bath or shower to clean himself off; he didn’t care that there would be photos and videos of him being used like some sort of sex toy, with him not knowing who was fucking him or using his mouth or anything of that nature. This was his fantasy, and he was living it out to the fullest. 

Fingers and Hands had somehow managed to set up a counter rhythm so one hole of Lucifer’s was always full and he whimpered and whined as the two of them fucked him, and fucked him hard. Tears were springing to his eyes behind the blindfold, and Tender’s movements were getting erratic. 

Soft whispers were spoken and suddenly, Tender’s cock was gone and Fingers wasn’t fucking him anymore. Lucifer cried out as Hands hurriedly shoved his cock inside his ass once again and came. It was almost enough to make him cum a fifth time, but he managed to somehow hold onto his orgasm. Tender delivered another slap before pulling out and walking away. 

Fingers acted like he hadn’t even been interrupted and resumed his cheerful fucking of Lucifer. 

Suddenly, Hands came in his mouth. Lucifer coughed and gagged, a full body shudder running through him as he clenched down on the hole and Fingers’s cock as he came as well, spilling onto the floor beneath him. He drank as much of Hands’s cum as he could, swallowing and shuddering as it ran in rivers down his chin and throat of whatever he couldn’t get. He heard Hands swear in a whisper, running his fingers through Lucifer’s hair soothingly before retreating to. . .somewhere in the room, Lucifer guessed. 

Fingers, however, kept going at Lucifer. It’s like he was a wind up toy that was wound up all the way and won’t stop fucking Lucifer until there was literally no wind up left. 

Lucifer sobbed and begged for Fingers to cum, to please fill him up. It didn’t help that Fingers was definitely nailing that prostate of his dead on. Lucifer just wanted him to cum. He didn’t even care anymore. 

A sharp, high pitched plea left  his mouth just as Fingers came, keeping Lucifer’s hips flushed against his own and grinding as he continued to fill him up. 

Lucifer sighed and shook as Fingers patted his ass, soothing him through the intense sensations before pulling out. He gave a low whistle and Lucifer could imagine that his ass looked thoroughly wrecked. He’s certain his mouth was too. 

The sound of the Sharpie seemed to echo loudly and Lucifer heard soft humming from Fingers as the man went to autograph his ass. 

First, Lucifer felt something just above his crack and it seemed to be a long name or sentence. His toes curled and then he yelped as  Fingers grabbed his half hard dick and scrawled a name or a word on the underside.

“Really? My dick?” he whined. “You had to sign my dick?” 

Fingers gave a hard slap to his ass that made him yelp and stuck his fingers back into Lucifer’s hole. Lucifer wailed and whimpered as more cum was spread over his ass and thighs before Fingers left. 

There was only one left but Lucifer was tired, so tired, and so he drifted off.

  
  


“Lucifer.” 

“Mi?” Lucifer groaned, waking up slowly to fingertips slowly caressing gentle patterns into his back.

“Yes, it’s me, little songbird,” Michael smiled. “Can you take one more? For me, please?” 

Lucifer turned to face the direction of Michael’s voice with a cum happy smile. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Anything happen while I was asleep?” 

“There were a couple of us who decided to keep filling up your little hole,” Michael chuckled. “Just like you wanted.”

Lucifer shivered and groaned. “Your turn?”

“My turn,” Michael confirmed. “I’m going to take the Pig Hole out, though. Then when I’m done, we’ll put a smaller plug in you.” 

“Okay,” Lucifer groaned. “Fill me up, Michael. Make me sloppy.” 

“You’re very sloppy,” Michael chuckled. “And about to get sloppier.” He stood up and walked over to behind Lucifer. He gently worked the Pig Hole free, even as Lucifer whined and gasped and clenched down on it. He blushed darkly once it was free, feeling the cum start to ooze out of his hole and trickle down. 

Everyone in the room inhaled at the sight and Lucifer blushed even darker. 

He heard the sound of the final condom and whimpered as he waited for Michael to slowly push into his hole.

“Fuck,” Michael groaned, coming up to rub the head of his cock against Lucifer’s hole. “So fucking hot, being such a good boy for us.” 

Lucifer moaned, rocking his hips. “Mi,” he whined.

“I know, greedy little thing,” Michael laughed. “Deep breath for me.” 

Lucifer did as he was told, gasping as Michael thrusted his cock into him in one, smooth motion. 

Michael ground his hips into Lucifer’s, as if forcing himself to not just fuck Lucifer like a wild animal.

Lucifer groaned. Michael had the best cock- no one’s cock could even hope to compare to his Michael’s. It was the perfect thickness, size, and with enough texture to please Lucifer’s ultimate need of needing stimulation. 

Michael started fucking him hard, yet slow. It was powerful, and it was a statement: at the end of the day, Lucifer was  _ his.  _ And not anyone else’s.

The pace gradually increased and Lucifer called out for his boyfriend, writhing in his ties. He heard the cameras go off and he blushed, but moaned from it all the same. He was a definite exhibitionist. 

“Can you cum for me, my love?” Michael murmured. “Or are you too spent for that?”

Lucifer didn’t know. “Dunno,” he whimpered as he rocked back on Michael’s cock. “Mi, please, more!!” 

“Greedy little boy, always wanting it hard and fast,” Michael teased before beginning to fuck Lucifer faster and harder. “Cum whenever, little one, if you can. If you can’t, that’s okay too.” 

Oh, Lucifer didn’t want to disappoint Michael. He didn’t know how much he came today, but he was going to give Michael an orgasm. His boyfriend deserved that. Especially when Michael ever so slightly shifted his hips and all of a sudden, Lucifer’s prostate was being rubbed oh so perfectly by Michael’s cock and he came within a few thrusts, dribbles this time but it was still an orgasm. 

Michael groaned as Lucifer’s orgasm made him tighten around his cock and finally, at long last, the final load (for now, Lucifer had the feeling) spilled into Lucifer’s ass as Michael cried out for Lucifer. 

Lucifer slumped, breathing heavily and shuddering. 

Suddenly, there were hands, hands everywhere. Putting a plug into his very used hole, undoing his hands, massaging, murmuring whispers of praises and adoration at how good Lucifer took all of them how beautiful he was. His legs were undone and the partition was removed. He was rearranged so he was laying on the. . . bed. This was a bed. On his back while his legs were massaged, as well as his arms. He was given drinks of water and Gatorade to soothe his throat while someone massaged his temples. 

That was at least five people massaging him, and that left one person to make sure Lucifer was hydrated and to clean him up while they all whispered soft praises to him, and Lucifer just floated. This was very, very much needed and he loved it all. He didn’t want it to stop. 

Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, sated and thinking of a way to thank Michael for this frankly awesome experience. 

  
  


Lucifer woke up with the blindfold off, but the lights dimmed low and he smiled as he saw Michael. “Mi,” he murmured lovingly as he leaned in for a kiss. 

“Hey,” Michael whispered. “How’re you feeling, baby?”

“Sore,” Lucifer hummed, stretching. “In all the right ways. God, that was. . . That was amazing. Thank you, Michael. I don’t think I can say it enough. Thank you so much for doing this for me.”

“Of course,” Michael smiled. “Anything for you, baby.” He leaned in and kissed Lucifer sweetly, and Lucifer melted in Michael’s arms.

“Are you ready to find out who all fucked you and to be the little cutie in the middle of our circle jerk after something to eat?” Michael asked.

Lucifer smiled beautifully. “Yes,” he said. “Meeting, eating… covering me in cum.”

Michael laughed and stood up, dressed in low rise jeans and nothing else. He grabbed Lucifer’s silk robe and held it out to him as Lucifer got out of bed. 

“I feel like I don’t know how to walk,” Lucifer groaned as he stood on wobbly legs and accepted the robe. 

“Don’t worry,” Michael smiled. “Take your time, and I’ll help you.” 

Lucifer smiled in return as he wrapped his robe around him. Tying it loosely, he slipped his hand into Michael’s. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, little songbird.” Michael pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s temple as they walked out of the bedroom. 

“Where are we?” Lucifer asked. 

“At one of the houses of our friends,” Michael said. “I think it’ll be apparent who’s it is once you see who it is.” 

Lucifer laughed and leaned into Michael as they made their way down the stairs. 

They made their way to the dining room in silent happiness. Pausing outside the door, Michael looked at Lucifer. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Lucifer smiled. 

The door opened and revealed their friends, who all stood up and clapped as Lucifer shyly made his way in and he looked over at their friends, all of them also dressed in low rise jeans and nothing else. 

Sam Winchester came over and hugged Lucifer tightly, and Lucifer hugged him back before he went in to greet Dean Winchester, doing a one handed “bro-hug”.

“Dude, you were  _ awesome, _ ” Dean said, nodding at Michael. “He’s a lucky man.” 

Lucifer laughed. “I’m the lucky one.” He kissed Dean’s cheek before moving to sweep Gabriel Milton in his arms. “Thank you for providing the venue,” he teased. 

“What gave it away?” Gabriel laughed. 

“I don’t know who else would have that luxurious of a bed and a glory hole set,” Lucifer teased. 

Gabriel laughed and gave a modest shrug. “Work supplies,” he said. 

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed, smirking before going to hug Cain. The older man chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down his back. 

“Feeling good?” Cain rumbled. 

“Amazing,” Lucifer said. “Sore.” 

“I can imagine,” Cain chuckled. “Your leg muscles were so tight, you probably could’ve came from the massage itself.” 

Lucifer batted his lashes playfully up at Cain before going over to hug Gadreel. The normal stoic security guard that Michael dated for- God,  _ years _ , hugged Lucifer back with a half smile. 

“So who’s better, me or Mi?” Lucifer teased. 

“ _ Lucifer! _ ” Michael hissed, his ears turning pink. 

Gadreel smirked. “I plead the Fifth,” he said. “Besides, I like it when my partners are able to have movement, and you were a little tied up.” 

“Just a little,” Lucifer agreed. “Man, I’m starved. Let’s eat!”

  
  


Dinner had been consumed as the six of them laughed and consumed the pizza that Michael had ordered earlier and drank the soda (although Lucifer stuck with Gatorade). They talked about the experience, what they liked, what they didn’t (although, the main complaint was the fact that Lucifer couldn’t really struggle and react to being fucked). 

“There’s still work to be done, gentlemen,” Michael said, a predatory gaze sliding over to Lucifer, who blushed. “Lucifer has asked for a bukkake instead of a fucking.” 

“Damn,” Dean said with a chuckle. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m going to enjoy covering you in cum, but I wanted another turn at that sweet ass.” 

“How many times was I fucked, Dean?” Lucifer pointed out as he sipped from his Gatorade. “Let’s give my poor asshole a break before someone breaks it.” 

“Fair enough,” Dean chuckled. 

“So, it’s now time to ice the Lucifer,” Gabriel grinned. He almost was always thinking about sweets. “We’ve filled him up, and now we’re going to ice him. Like a jelly donut.”

“Oh,  _ Gabe! _ ” Sam whined. 

“What?” Gabriel said innocently. 

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to stomach eating a jelly donut for a couple days,” Cain chuckled. 

“Listen, at least it’s not the color of your typical jelly donut, or else I’d be  _ very  _ concerned,” Lucifer said. 

“Moving away from that,” Michael said firmly, “let’s take Lucifer into the living room-”

“Bedroom,” Gabriel said. “It’s closer to the bathroom so we can clean him up quicker.”

“Point, back up to the bedroom,” Michael hummed. “Shall we?” 

Everyone nodded and with that, everyone stood up and pushed their chairs in. Dean grabbed another fistful of garlic knots as Michael and Lucifer lead the way up the stairs, Michael’s hand laying protectively and possessively on the small of Lucifer’s back. Following Michael and Lucifer were Gadreel and Cain, then Sam and Dean. Gabriel brought up the rear, turning off the lights as he went to his lavish apartment. 

Once everyone was in the bedroom, the five friends formed a circle that Michael lead Lucifer into the middle of. Pressing a kiss to the center to his forehead, Michael slipped the silk robe off of his body, exposing Lucifer to everyone. Tossing the robe off to the side, Michael looked down at his boyfriend. 

“Safe word.”

“Cage.” 

“Nonverbal?” 

Lucifer snapped three times in rapid succession.

“Good,” Michael praised, making eye contact with everyone else to make sure that they had it committed to memory. “Kneel for us, baby. Hands in front of you. Don’t touch that pretty cock of yours.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer murmured as he slowly kneeled in front of Michael. Cain and Gabriel gave sharp inhales, Dean let out something resembling a cross between a groan and a growl. Sam hissed in need and Gadreel was silent, but he was openly palming his erection through his jeans. 

Michael moved away from the center of the circle, standing between Gadreel and Gabriel. 

“Ready, Lucifer?” he asked softly, a small smile on his face.

“Yes,” Lucifer nodded. 

“Then let’s cover him, gentlemen.” 

The room filled with the sound of zippers being pulled down and denim scraping against skin as it was decided through. . . hive mind telepathy that the jeans should go the fuck away. Lucifer watched as those he could see threw their jeans to the four corners of the room, obviously not caring where they landed. He licked his lips as he observed everyone’s cocks, turning to get glimpses as a bottle of lube was passed from person to person like the community collection plate at churches all over. He wondered who would cum first, who would be last? How long is this going to last? 

The sounds that were filling Lucifer’s ears now were the wet, almost sloppy sounds of six men grabbing their cocks and stroking them. Some of them, like Cain, were going slow and firmly; others, like Dean, were jerking their cocks like they were sixteen and getting a quick jerk off in before their mother checked on them to make sure that they were sleeping.

“Look how greedy he looks,” Dean chuckled. “Does he always look so greedy?” 

“Oh yes,” Michael groaned. “He’s a greedy little thing at his core. It’s like he can’t get enough of my cock, especially if he’s been deprived.” 

“Hungry little cockslut,” Gadreel hummed. “No wonder you like him so much, Michael. He reminds you of you.” 

“I’m not  _ that  _ hungry, Gad,” Michael said affectionately. Lucifer filed away the possibility of having Gadreel come over for a threesome. 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Gadreel chuckled.

“Tilt your head back a little more, Lucifer,” Gabriel  hummed. “Wanna see that pretty neck of yours.” 

Lucifer did as he was told, and four of the men jerking off groaned audibly.

“Who wrote ‘insert cock here’ on Lucifer’s back?” Sam asked from behind Lucifer, sounding two parts bemused and one part exasperated. 

“I did,” Gabriel said proudly. “I signed his dick, too.” 

Sam heaved a sigh and shook his head.

“You could’ve been nicer,” Lucifer groaned, thinking about it and figuring out when Gabriel had initially fucked him. “You played with the mess in my ass for like thirty minutes.” 

“I like sloppy asses, what can I say?” Gabriel laughed, moaning. “It was so worth it. You were gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer murmured softly, his face turning the slightest bit of pink. 

“And it was hot,” Dean brought up. “You were just so free and you reacted so beautifully. To all of us.”

There was a chorus of agreement from the group and they got closer, almost shoulder to shoulder now around the patiently kneeling man. 

Lucifer leaned forward and licked the tip of Gadreel’s cock, moaning at the salty taste of precum on his tongue. 

“That’s playing dirty, Luce,” Michael chuckled.

Lucifer smirked, leaning over to Michael’s cock and licking just under the head. “I’m behaving,” he said. 

“Just barely,” Michael said, running his hand through Lucifer’s hair before jerking his head back. Lucifer whimpered and shuddered. “It’s okay, if you weren’t a bratty, greedy little thing I’d be concerned.” 

The room fell into silence, except for the wet sounds of jacking off and various moans and groans as they took in Lucifer kneeling almost completely obediently in the middle of them. 

Sam came first, stepping forward and burying his cock into Lucifer’s hair as he coated the soft blond hair in his release. It was going to be a bitch to get out later, but none cared. Lucifer moaned and kept his head tilted back so none of the cum would run off and into his eyes.

Sam stumbled back after his orgasm, and Dean barely had a second to shout a warning to Lucifer before he covered Lucifer’s face in release. Lucifer closed his eyes and couldn’t help but open his mouth, lapping up whatever release landed on his lips and tongue. 

“God, that’s hot,” Cain groaned. 

“Isn’t it?” Michael murmured. “I’ve often wondered how good Lucifer would look, covered in cum like this. Turns out, he looks absolutely stunning.” 

“Agreed,” Gadreel groaned as the Winchester brothers stumbled back from the circle to clean up and relax. The remaining four closed in on Lucifer even more, so that they were touching each other and Lucifer himself. 

“To be young again,” Gabriel sighed dramatically. “How’re you doing, Lucifer?” 

“Good,” Lucifer groaned, opening his eyes and looking up into Michael’s verdant gaze. “So, so good.” 

“You’re being so good for us,” Michael cooed. “And you’re so pretty, covered in cum. There’ll be so much more added, but you look so beautiful, baby.” 

Lucifer blushed. “Thank you,” he said almost shyly. 

“Of course,” Michael hummed with a smirk. “So pretty, so good for us. Got four more loads to give you baby.”

Lucifer shivered and tilted his head back, making sure to arch his back. The cum was drying on his face and hair and he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Gabriel came next, cum landing in Lucifer’s hair and down his spine, making him whine and shudder while Gabriel moaned loudly. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he said with a cum drunk slur to his voice. 

Michael nodded in agreement, smirking. “Going to be one very pretty little sub at our feet,” he said. 

Lucifer rolled his shoulders and bit his lip. He could feel Gabriel’s cum slide down his back and he dug his nails into his thighs. He wanted to touch, but that wasn’t allowed; he just needed to sit and be a good little sub. Which he was. 

“Getting impatient?” Cain chuckled throatily. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re halfway done. Soon.”    
“Wanna touch,” Lucifer mewled. 

“Touch your cock, or touch us?” Michael asked, seeking clarification. 

“Yes!” Lucifer whined, answering the question not very well, since it wasn’t a yes or no question that Michael asked. He just wanted to touch  _ a  _ cock; it didn’t matter that if it was his cock or one of their cocks. It was just- he needed to touch  _ a cock. Now.  _

Michael laughed softly. “So let’s speed things up and give him what he wants,” he murmured. “Lucifer, grab Cain’s and Gadreel’s cocks; stroke them.” 

Lucifer moaned and did as he was told, grabbing both mens’ girthy and long cocks, stroking them in a counter rhythm. 

“And open that pretty pout,” Michael added.

Cain rocked his hips into Lucifer’s hand and Lucifer sighed as he complied, almost purring as Michael slipped his cock inside of his mouth. 

Lucifer sucked on Michael’s cock in his mouth, stroking Cain and Gadreel, his cock valiantly trying to get hard but unable to as he was aroused once again. Once again being used. God this felt good. 

Cain came first, painting the side of Lucifer’s face and his arm. He almost rabbit fucked the hand and Lucifer moaned, opening his eyes slightly to look up at Michael, who had his head tilted back as he thrusted in and out of Lucifer’s mouth. 

Gadreel didn’t last much longer, coating the other side of Lucifer’s face and his other arm. His orgasm lasted a hair longer and once his cock left Lucifer’s hand, there was some walking and when Lucifer opened his eyes again to look up, Michael and Gadreel were involved in a pretty dirty kiss, Gadreel yanking ever so slightly on Michael’s dark locks. Lucifer shivered at the sight. He would  _ definitely  _ have to invite Gadreel over for a threesome. 

“Gonna pull out when I cum, baby,” Michael panted as he broke the kiss with Gadreel. The other man looked satisfied as he walked away. “Close your eyes when I do, okay?” 

Lucifer moaned and nodded, letting his teeth scrape the underside of Michael’s cock just the way he liked to acknowledge him. 

“Oh, you naughty thing,” Michael groaned. “Do that again, baby. You know I love it when you do that.” 

Lucifer repeated the action, making sure to be careful as he did it a couple more times. 

Michael pulled out very quickly and Lucifer barely had time to close his eyes before Michael came all over his face and throat, giving Lucifer a pearl necklace. 

Lucifer fell backwards, but strong arms caught him and pulled him up into a bridal carry. “Bath ready?” he felt Cain say as Lucifer rested against him. 

“All ready,” Sam confirmed. “Let’s get him in and cleaned off.” 

  
  


The bath turned into a longer affair than was probably strictly necessary. This was because everyone insisted on taking a turn in washing Lucifer down. Sam insisted on taking care of his hair, since he was the one who really messed it out. The scalp massage with the shampoo and the conditioner turned Lucifer into putty, he’s not ashamed to admit that. 

Granted, being washed down with his favorite pomegranate scented body wash with such soft washcloths and gentle loofahs also turned him into putty. It felt so good to  be so pampered. 

After the bath, while someone gave him a straw to rehydrate himself, he was rubbed down with the softest towels that had been laying on a nearby heater. Lucifer was afraid he would be turned into a puddle that Gabriel would have to mop up sometime later with all of this affection and attention. 

Michael carried him to bed, spooning him. Gadreel nestled behind Michael while Gabriel wiggled his way into Lucifer’s arms. Dean settled behind Gabriel. Cain opted for behind Dean, while Sam slid in behind Gadreel. 

The lights were dim, conversation was minimal, and Lucifer felt full and happy. Completely sated, utterly sore, totally loved. And he was exhausted. And so while everyone kept up quiet conversation, Lucifer drifted off into dreamland. 

  
  
  


By the time Lucifer woke up, everyone else had already awoken, but no one had bothered getting dressed. It was about mid-morning, and Lucifer yawned as he stretched lazily, a warm smile on his face. 

“Hey there, handsome,” Gabriel chuckled, kissing Lucifer softly. “We thought you were going to sleep all day.” 

“It’s a tempting thought,” Lucifer chuckled, twisting his head back to kiss Michael softly. “Mi.” 

“Good morning, little songbird,” Michael hummed, returning the kiss and running his hand up Lucifer’s side lovingly. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore,” Lucifer admitted as he stretched again. “But oh so good.” 

“Good,” Michael smiled. “Because our bed-guests have a question for you.” 

“Oh?” 

“We were wondering if you’d like to take all five of us at once,” Gabriel said bluntly. 

At Lucifer’s horrified, sleep filled gaze, Dean snorted. “No, Luce. Not all five of us in your ass at once.” 

“Oh,” Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.”

“That would be an interesting game of tetris,” Sam snorted. 

“We were thinking of one inside your ass,” Dean said, “One sucking you off, you rimming someone, and stroking two of us off.” 

Lucifer looked back at Michael. “With you watching like a pervert,” he accused playfully.

“Absolutely,” Michael grinned. 

Lucifer beamed. “I love it. Let’s do it.” 

The six men grinned darkly and Michael hurried to get out of the bed so their friends could descend on Lucifer. 

Dean also got out of bed to tug Lucifer down the bed. “Who’s in him again?” he asked. 

“I am,” Sam said. “We decided that would be the best since I’m the tallest.” 

“Open your legs up,” Dean said as Gadreel met Dean at the foot of the bed. “You’re sucking?” 

Gadreel nodded and Lucifer whined as he opened his legs. Michael once (drunkenly) talked about how great of head Gadreel gave when they were dating, and Lucifer had thought about it (he’s a healthy man with fantasies, thank you very much). And now, he was going to experience it. Oh, he’s died and gone to Heaven. 

Cain climbed onto the head of the bed while Dean carefully pulled the plug out of Lucifer’s ass. “Sammy, get on the bed.” 

“It’s  _ Sam _ ,” Sam said as he got on the bed and tugged Lucifer upwards. Lucifer sat up to allow himself to be guided down Sam’s long, hard, thick cock and he groaned loudly as he slowly sank down. 

Dean moved to one side of the bed, Gabriel to the other. 

Once Lucifer was seated, he squirmed a bit before he was tugged back so he was fully pressed against Sam’s chest. One of Sam’s large hands splayed its fingers across Lucifer’s chest, the other arm wrapping around Lucifer’s stomach. 

Sam scooted them down to that their feet were on the floor, and Gadreel kneeled between Lucifer’s spread legs. “God, he looks good stuffed,” the normally quiet man groaned. 

“Yeah?” Sam laughed. “Good.” 

“Incoming,” Cain said as Lucifer yelped, Gadreel swallowing him down. 

“Holy  _ fuck!”  _

Everyone chuckled as Dean and Gabriel nudged their cocks against Lucifer’s hands. He grasped them and began to stroke them. 

He tilted his head back and looked up at Cain’s furled hole. He began licking and moaned as he began getting fucked and hearing Cain swear. 

He was wholly surrounded now. He could feel Michael’s eyes on him and he whimpered, licking and nibbling around Cain’s rim while he stroked Dean and Gabriel. Meanwhile, Gadreel was giving him the best goddamn head of his life and Sam was grinding into his ass, giving short, powerful thrusts. He could almost feel Sam’s cock pressing against his stomach and Sam’s hand and he moaned, back arching.

  
  


Michael watched the scene in front of him, fingers steepled and a wicked gleam in his eye. He knew that Lucifer would adore having his fantasy come to life, and he was so glad that he would be able to provide that for him. 

His mind wandered to the videos from the day before and he knew that there was another camera recording the action that he was committing to memory. 

He wondered how Lucifer would react if he asked him about putting the videos up online. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
